


Happy Birthday

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, actually it's just mentioned, and not graphic at all, but it's in the past, it's not much, just briefly mentioned, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: On your birthday, Bucky shows you how much he loves you.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine Bucky Barnes sliding his hand up your thigh before going between your legs while you're having dinner with the other members of the team](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/158870347444/submitted-by-anonymous).

"You know," Bucky was saying to you that evening as you were in the en suite bathroom, putting your makeup on, "we could skip the dinner. Stay in. It's your birthday -- we can do pretty much anything we want to do."

You roll your eyes after you finish applying your eyeliner and say, "That's true, Buck, but I _want_ to go to the dinner. Steve thought it'd be nice to celebrate my birthday with them." You sigh before adding, "Besides that, you and I can celebrate later. After we get back."

You see the face Bucky is making, so you giggle a little and then say, "Don't pout, Buck. It will be just you and me afterwards."

You walk over to where Bucky is sitting on the bed in your adjoining bedroom and lean down to give him a kiss, careful not to leave a lipstick smudge. "C'mon," you say after a moment, "we'd better go or we're going to be late."

While a lot of the team members lived at the Tower, you, Bucky, and Steve had your own apartment away from all that. It had been Steve's idea; he loved the team, and he loved hanging out with them, but he wanted to separate himself away from that sometimes. Even though he had been awake for a while, he still felt that, sometimes, he didn't belong. That he needed time away from avenging. And sometimes Bucky felt the same way.

You end up being about five minutes late, anyway, since it took a long time to hail a taxi. Bucky had suggested taking his bike, but you were wearing a dress and didn't want to risk it.

The dress you had on was one of Bucky's favorites. It was short and tight, coming to about your mid-thigh, and hugged your curves in all the right ways. Whenever you wore it, you could practically _feel_ Bucky's eyes on you.

Tonight was no exception, either. Bruce had cooked, and the table had been set by the time the two of you arrived. You took a seat at the table beside Bucky and started talking to the team.

"You guys are late, kiddo," Tony said to you after you sat. He poured you a glass of wine. "Too busy to show up to your own birthday?"

You roll your eyes. "No, Stark," you say, taking a sip of your wine. He didn't pour any for Bucky, because he preferred the harder stuff, and in a moment, he had a glass of bourbon. "We took a taxi. It was like murder trying to get one."

"You should've let me call Happy," was Tony's reply. "You know he would've come to get you if I asked. Happy likes you."

He did, too. Happy had been a good friend of yours ever since the first time you met him, when Tony had talked you into getting into the ring with him so he could 'show you a few things.' It turned out, however, that you ended up showing _Tony_ a thing or two. Happy loved the fact that you were able to put Tony in his place, and you guys really hit it off.

"The taxi was fine," you reply, because you weren't going to tell Tony the truth. And the truth was this: Bucky didn't like it when Tony did over the top gestures for you, and he considered Happy being at your beck and call to be one of them. The two of you did fine on the subway or in a taxi.

The dinner was nice; Bruce had made his barbequed ribs, the ones that he had a secret recipe for and wouldn't share it with anyone. They were good; they were always good, and one of your favorites. You were about halfway through dinner when you felt a hand on your leg, right above your knee, and you looked over at Bucky. You knew it was his hand, but he was involved in conversation with Steve, not really paying attention to you. In fact, if you didn't feel his hand, you wouldn't think that he was doing anything at all.

About five minutes later, the hand Bucky had on your knee was steadily moving up your leg, until it was on your inner thigh, right under where your dress covered. He was stroking your skin with his thumb, and the electricity was humming under your skin.

You wanted him, but that was nothing new. You always wanted Bucky.

Before you met him, you had been through bad relationships. A lot of them. The last one, however, bordered on abusive, and a lot of things had happened that made you think you wouldn't ever date again, but Bucky wore down your walls. It hadn't taken very long to see that he was a good guy, under his rough exterior, and when he asked you out, you were hesitant, but said yes anyway. When you were with your last boyfriend, you didn't think you'd ever feel sexual attraction to anyone ever again.

The abuse you had endured had been horrific, and he had used you to the point where sex had stopped being fun, and more like something that was expected of you. When you finally got out of that relationship, things were different. _You_ were different. You didn't think that you'd ever feel sexual attraction to anyone again, since it had been pretty much expected of you. But then you started dating Bucky.

He awoke something underneath your skin. For the first time in a long time, you wanted another person in a way that you didn't think you'd want anyone ever again. Even after the first time you and Bucky were intimate with one another, you still wanted it. It was like a thrumming underneath your skin, a want that you had never experienced. Bucky knew how to push your buttons and get you in the mood faster than anybody'd you ever been with. He took time learning what made you tick and what turned you on.

And he was using all of that knowledge right now.

You had a thing for Bucky's lips; he had such plush, pink, kissable lips, and there were many times that he would be talking, and you wouldn't catch a single damn word that was said because you were too busy staring at his mouth. Even now, you saw that Bucky was still in a deep conversation with Steve and now Clint, but you just couldn't stop staring.

And he knew it, too, if the smirk that was apparent on his lips was anything to go by.

After dinner, Bruce had brought out a birthday cake. You weren't expecting all of this; you weren't an Avenger, you weren't part of the team. You and Bucky had met at the bakery down the street from the apartment he had shared with Steve, where you worked, and Bucky liked your innocence, the fact that you had nothing to do with their whole world of avenging. You had been dating for almost six months when Bucky brought you to the Tower to meet everyone, and you had been so nervous.

When Steve had suggested a birthday dinner for you, you had expected a low-key affair, something that was just dinner and good conversation. But you were having a cake, and you noticed the gifts in the corner when you walked into the room as well. This was just so weird for you; you had no living family, being orphaned as a teenager, and it had been a long time since anyone had taken an interest in your birthday and wanting to do things for you. The thought made you smile when you realized that since you and Bucky had been dating two years now, the Avengers had become your family.

As the cake had been cut -- not by you, because, as Tony had told you more than once, you couldn't cut a straight line to save your life -- and pieces had been passed out, the conversation still went on. The team talked and joked with one another, and even though, in the beginning, it made you feel like an outsider, now it made you feel wanted. Made you feel like you actually belonged somewhere, instead of just existing, or drifting through life, which you'd felt more than once before you met Bucky.

His hand was still moving up your leg. It reached your panty-covered center, and he was stroking his finger up and down your slit. It felt so good and was turning you on quite a bit, but there was nothing that could be done at the moment. You knew Bucky was teasing you, and you both loved it and hated it. You hated it that you loved being teased so much.

Once presents were opened and you noticed it was almost nine o'clock, you had to get going. Tony had teased you more than once about how early you went to bed, but then you had explained to him, almost defensively, that things change when you have to open the bakery at four-thirty in the morning.

Steve was staying at the Tower, because he said he wanted to spend time with the team, but both you and Bucky knew it was because he wanted to be close to Natasha. Steve and Nat, while they hadn't _officially_ started dating, had gone out a few times and spent a lot of time together. You were ecstatic for your friend. Steve deserved to be happy, and Natasha did that for him. Made him feel a lot less alone, and he deserved all the good things.

Once back in your apartment, you put your house key in the bowl by the door that Steve always bitched you never used, and then, to your surprise, Bucky pushed you up against the closed door. Leaning down, he captured your mouth with his, his hands flying to your waist. The kiss started out soft and gentle, just a mere meeting of the lips, but then he tilted his head and slowly slid his tongue across your bottom lip, silently asking for access, which you granted to him. Your arms snaked around his neck, and you lost yourself in the kiss.

And God, there was nothing you loved more than the way Bucky kissed you. He kissed you like he was dying of thirst and you were the only water in the desert. He kissed you like he would never get the chance again and wanted you to remember that it was he who was doing this to you. You had only been kissing for a few moments, but you could already feel your panties getting damp.

You broke the kiss a minute later to catch your breath, and he leaned down, his forehead resting against yours. You licked your lips and looked up at him, "What do you say we take this to the bedroom, my love?"

He groaned quietly. He loved it when you were gentle with him, he loved it when you used endearing pet names to talk to him. There were seventy years of nothing but torture and agony and just plain misery, where things happened to him that shouldn't have ever happened to a single living thing, but now that he wasn't there anymore, he loved gentle touches. He loved it when you were sensual with him and let him know how much you loved him, because, as the Winter Soldier, Bucky wasn't allowed to feel those things, and nobody ever showed him kindness, so you tried to do it as often as humanly possible.

Once you got to the bedroom and closed the door, you stood at the foot of the bed, where he stripped your dress off your body, and threw it off to the side. "You know what you do to me when you wear that dress, Y/N?" he asked huskily.

"Of course I do, my darling," you answered. "Why do you think I wear it?"

He let out another groan, capturing your lips once more. This time the kiss was a little hungrier, the passion leaking through. He tasted so good, like the bourbon he'd been drinking and the cinnamon gum he always chewed, and you could stand here and kiss him all night long. In fact, there were many nights that you and he did nothing _but_ make out. But you wanted more, needed it, and so you reached behind you and unhooked your bra.

As your bra hit the ground, you started helping him strip out of his clothes, too, and your panties followed suit as well. He picked you up and carried you the two feet to the bed and dropped you there gently. Getting to his knees, he spread your legs and draped them over his shoulders, leaning in and inhaling your scent.

You would never get over how much your scent seemed to turn him on, and how much he loved going down on you. He would do it all the time; in fact, there had been nights where he had made you cumremoving again and again from his fingers and tongue, until you were so spent that you wouldn't be able to orgasm again, no matter how much you tried.

He licked a stripe up your pussy, pushing his tongue inside you, his nose brushing up against your clit. He felt amazing, your hands finding purchase in his dark hair, pulling slightly, and you could hear his moan and feel the vibration that was caused because of it. Throwing your head back, you let out a loud moan as he started to ruthlessly fuck his tongue in and out of you.

"Buck...fingers, God, I need your fingers inside me," you moaned out, and he inserted two of his fingers inside of you, going up to suck your clit into his mouth. It felt fantastic as he sucked on the bundle of nerves, slightly using his teeth to scrape against it. You knew it wouldn't be long, you could feel the orgasm start to crest, and let out a loud moan as he quirked his fingers _just right_ to rub deliciously at your g-spot. It wasn't long after that that you came, soaking his face in your juices.

He leaned up, removing your legs from his shoulders, and leaned in to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his mouth, and it was incredibly erotic. Breaking the kiss, you said, "Lie down, Buck. I want to ride you."

He nodded, and lied on the bed, and you straddled him. You sunk down on him, taking him inch by inch, until he was as far as he could comfortably go, and then you pause for a moment so you could adjust to his size. After a moment, you started to move, leaning down to kiss him.

He felt absolutely _incredible_ inside of you, and as you bounced on his cock, you interlaced his fingers with yours. From the noises he was making and the look on his face, you knew that it wouldn't be long. That made you double your efforts, wanting to cum with him, and leaning down, you kissed him once again.

Breaking the kiss, he grit out, "God, Y/N, I'm gonna cum. So fucking close."

"It's okay, sweetheart," you crooned. "I'm almost there. So go on and cum for me."

He shook his head, his stubbornness showing, "Not until you do."

You freed one of your hands and thumbed your clit, feeling the orgasm at the pit of your stomach. You were so fucking close you could almost taste it, you were right on the edge, getting closer and closer, and then...

"Oh, fuck, Bucky, I'm right on the edge. I'm gonna cum, oh my God," you babbled.

"Come on, sugar, cum for me," he said. "I wanna feel you cumming on my cock."

That's when you lost it, and he wasn't more than a second or two after you, and you felt absolutely boneless and spent. You collapsed on top of him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips as he lifted you up and off him. He laid you down next to him and you were already starting to doze off, so he tucked you into bed. You were barely awake when he snuggled up to you, your back to his hard chest, as he gave you a kiss on the shoulder, and softly said, "Happy birthday, doll."


End file.
